Suikoden Epic Story Part 3
by Vall Knight
Summary: Epic part 3 dari cerita Suikoden... hope you like it... RnR...


Epic Suikoden 2 part 3.

Riou dan Jowy berkendara terus hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Ryube.

"Hei hei! Stop, ah benar-benar menyiksa," Jowy melompat dari keranjang sepeda tersebut sambil terus memegangi bokongnya yang sakit.

"Kita sampai di Ryube, kita bisa istirahat disini," Riou membuang sepeda yang tadi ia naiki.

"Hei lihat! Ada apa ya kira-kira disana?," Jowy menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul dan berseru-seru.

"Menurut buku, disana ada sebuah kerajaan yang in... hei! Ini bukan buku Suikoden. Hmmm, nah! Disana ada sirkus kecil," Riou membaca _'Suikoden 2 Game Guide'_

"Kebakaran!," Jowy langsung berlari membawa Hydrant tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Riou bilang sebelumnya.

"Hah, mengapa dicerita ini Jowy jadi bodoh ya?," Riou memegang kepalanya.

"Tenang! Tenang! Apinya akan kumatikan!," seru Jowy sambil menembus kerumunan orang.

"Heh? Darimana kau dapat benda itu?," orang yang sedang menyemburkan api tiba-tiba bingung dengan kehadiran Jowy dan Hydrant yang ia bawa.

"HYAAAA!," Jowy menyemprotkan air dari Hydrant yang ia bawa langsung ke wajah laki – laki yang tadi menyemburkan api dan membuat laki-laki itu terguling-guling.

"HEI! Dia merusak acara ini!," Jowy langsung diserbu penduduk yang berkerumun dan diinjak habis-habisan.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?," seru seorang wanita yang adalah anggota sirkus kecil itu.

"AH! Susah sekali!,"

"Singkirkan kakimu!"

"Kakimu yang buat tidak kena!,"

"Ah! Awas atau kalian terinjak!," penduduk yang berkerumun itu berseru sambil terus menginjak.

"HEI! Minggir! Tuh kan ga kena!," Jowy juga ikut berseru.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?," seru wanita yang lain.

"Berisik!," seru kerumunan itu yang ternyata sedang main _Dance Dance Revolution_.

"Aku bisa gila," Riou terlihat depresi.

"AH! Kalah! Ayo bubar!," para penduduk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan hati kesal karena kalah.

"Huft, capeknya," Jowy mengelap keringatnya.

"Hei kamu, kau sepertinya petualan," seru seorang wanita anggota sirkus tadi.

"Ya, kami memang petualang dan kami akan ke Kyaro," jelas Jowy.

"Ow! Kami ikut! Aku Ellie, ini Rina, dan yang tadi kau siram adalah Bolgan. Kami keluarga sirkus keliling," Ellie memasang tampang serius.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya Riou," Jowy menunjuk kearah Riou yang sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke batang pohon.

"Kurasa orang gila itu akan memperbolehkan kami ikut," seru Rina sementara ia memberikan dot untuk Bolgan yang menangis sambil berguling di tanah karena tidak dapat menyemburkan api lagi karena disiram oleh Jowy tadi.

"Eh? Ada yang membicarakan aku?," Riou memasang wajah bingung.

"Ummm, tidak, ayo jalan," Jowy menarik baju Riou.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus lewat mana?," Jowy berpikir sejenak.

"Siapakah yang membantu jika kita tidak tahu jalan? Peta! Benar!," tiba-tiba muncul Dora.

"Heh! Kau lagi!," Riou bersiap menendang.

"Tunggu dulu. Maukah kalian melihat kedalam ranselku dan menemukan organ? Katakan Ransel!," dari ransel muncul sebuah organ.

"Hei, darimana kau dapat itu?," Riou langsung dihantam dengan organ yang Dora pegang.

"Sungguh menyebalkan, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjebak di cerita yang tidak beralur seperti ini," Dora pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Su-sudah kubilang! A-authornya yang bodoh!," seru Riou dari bawah organ.

"Tidak usah kalian pedulikan kejadian tadi, ayo jalan," Jowy dan yang lain melangkah pergi.

Tidak lama setelah meninggalkan Ryube, Jowy dan yang lain tiba di North Sparrow Pass atau apalah namanya.

"Ini dia jalan menuju Kyaro," seru Rina.

"Tunggu! Jalan ini ditutup sehubungan dengan... dengan... hey aku lupa dialogku," seru seorang penjaga.

"Bodoh, biarkan kami lewat," seru Jowy.

"Nah! Aku hafal. Tunggu! Jalan ini ditutup sehubungan dengan adanya pesta kejutan dari Highland beberapa waktu lalu. Hahahahaha! Akhirnya," seru si penjaga.

"Hey penjaga," Rina mendekati si penjaga dengan sedikit gaya mengoda.

"Y-ya?,"

"Ikutlah denganku, kita perlu bicara sedikit," Rina kemudian berjalan dan diikuti si penjaga.

Tidak lama, Rina kembali.

"Ayo, kita boleh lewat," Rina merapikan rambutnya.

"Rina, kau tidak melakukan hal itu kan?," Ellie memasang wajah serius.

"Tidak, si penjaga yang baik sudah mengijinkan kok," Rina tersenyum.

"Maksudnya?," Jowy bertanya-tanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan," Rina memimpin jalan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si penjaga?," tanya Riou.

"Dia sedang membuka gerbang di sisi lain gunung ini," jawab Rina, padahal.

"Tolong! AAAAAA! Tolong!," si penjaga diikat di batang pohon yang dekat dengan jurang.

"Tolong aku! Tidaaaak! Eh? AAAAAAAA!," batang pohon itu patah dan hilanglah si penjaga.

"Tenang saja, ayo jalan," Rina jalan terlebih dahulu. Tidak terlalu banyak hal yang mereka selama pendakian hingga akhirnya.

"Uhuk uhuk, banyak kabut!," Riou meraba-raba.

"Ini bukan kabut, ini asap dari warung cumi bakar," jelas Jowy dan ternyata yang lain sudah makan tanpa menghiraukan Jowy.  
"Sialan!," Jowy memasang tampang kesal.

"Ayo jalan lagi!," seru Riou sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei kalian belum bayar," seru si penjaga warung.

"Pemuda biru itu yang bayar," seru Rina.

"Aku?," Jowy menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan rasa bingung dan langsung menyerahkan kantung uangnya ke pada si penjaga warung.

"Terima Kasih, nak!," seru si penjaga warung.

"Aku bahkan belum makan," Jowy meneteskan air mata sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ini kuberikan 1 gratis," si penjaga warung memberikan sebuah cumi bakar, tapi disambar seekor kucing terlebih dahulu.

"SIAAAAL!," Jowy berubah ganas.

"Heh?," si kucing malah menoleh dan ternyata itu Garfield.

"KUCING SIALAN!," Jowy menendang Garfield ke jurang.

"Kejam sekali dirimu, padahal kucing tadi kan lucu," Riou duduk dan bersikap seperti perempuan yang malu-malu.

"Menjijikan," raut wajah Jowy langsung berubah, menunjuk rasa jijik terhadap sikap Riou.

"Hey, perasaanku tidak enak," seru Rina

"Bolgan juga," seru Bolgan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Itu karena kau makan terlalu banyak tadi," sahut Ellie

"Itu!," seru Jowy sambil menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap.

"Heh? Apa itu?," Riou penasaran dan mendekat, lalu mecolok-colok kepulan asap itu dengan batang kayu.

"Kurang ajar kau!," Riou mendapat hantaman ceret air panas.

"HWAAAAAA!," Riou berlari bolak-balik karena sakit dan panas.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun," dari kepulan asap tadi muncul seorang nenek.

"Bukan yang itu! Tapi yang itu!," Jowy menunjuk kearah kepulan kabut.

"Ini lembut. Hmmm, manis! Ini gula kapas!," seru Riou setelah mencolok-colok dan memakan kabut teserbut.

"GRRROOOAAAAAARR!," kabut tadi mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmmm, manisnya! Wek! WAAAAAAA!," Riou langsung melompat ketika kabut itu berubah jadi monster.

"Monster gula kapas!," seru Bolgan.

"HMMMM?," Monster itu memasang tampang bingung.

"I-itu... Mist Monster!." Seru Riou.

"Kita serang!," Jowy berlari menyerang si monster kabut.

"GRAAAAAAA!," si monster mengeluarkan pistol kabut dan menembakannya.

"HAAAAA," Jowy menghindari peluru dari si monster kabut dengan mengambil posisi kayang, tapi.

"A-a-a-aduh... pinggangku," Jowy terjatuh sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Sejak kapan Jowy punya sakit pinggang?," Riou memegang kepala sambil melihat Jowy yang guling-guling ditanah karena kesakitan.

"GRAAAAAARRR," monster kabut itu menyerang Riou, tapi Riou berhasil menghindar.

"Sial! Aha! Aku tahu. Jowy, pinjam tongkatmu," Riou berlari sambil mengambil tongkat yang biasa Jowy pakai untuk bertarung.

"GRRRRR...," monster kabut mengeluarkan suara menakutkan.

"Rasakan ini!," Riou menusuk dan memutar tongkat dan akhirnya si monster berubah jadi segumpal gula kapas.

"Gula kapas!," seru Bolgan.

"Hahaha! Mudah sekali," Riou menancapkan tongkat Jowy dengan gumpalan kapas diatasnya.

"Graaaa!," monster yang telah berbentuk gumpalan kapas masih bisa bergerak.

"Biar aku selesaikan!," seru Jowy sambil menyalakan vacum cleaner yang ia bawa.

"? AAAAAAAAAA," monster itu langsung berteriak ketika tubuhnya mulai terhisap kedalam vacum cleaner yang memiliki tenaga hisap bagaikan maelstrom di laut.

"AAAAAAAA... pegangan semua!," seru Riou.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkk! HAHAHAHAHA!," terdengar teriakan Luca yang ternyata tersedot juga walaupun entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa ada disana.

"Hahaha, tuntas semua!," seru Jowy sambil mematikan vacum cleanernya.

"Brrrrr, parah," Riou merapikan rambutnya.

"Yang penting kan sudah tidak ada monster itu," Jowy tertawa sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Sekarang pergilah!," Jowy menendang Vacum Cleaner yang tadi ia pakai ke jurang dan langsung bersama-sama menlanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai di tebing terakhir sebelum memasuki Highland, tampaklah pemandangan kota Kyaro.

"Kita sampai...," Jowy memandangi Kyaro.

"Ya," Riou tersenyum.

"Ini dia... Narnia," seru seseorang.

"Ah! Tuan Thumnus!," seru Ellie.

"Kau salah skenario!," Jowy menendang Thumnus ke jurang.

"Hei kau kasar! Dia kan unik!," seru Ellie

"Sudah, ayo jalan. Aku kangen rumahku," Riou kembali tersenyum dan langsung berjalan menuju Kyaro.


End file.
